


This Ain't Impossible

by corndogg



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corndogg/pseuds/corndogg
Summary: What do you get when there's a lot of drama, two middle-aged bisexuals that went to high school together, an adorable baby, and an unfortunate event leading to them having to live together? This cheesy romantic comedy concept I thought up while fighting insomnia one night! Yay!





	This Ain't Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter is kind of a prequel of sorts. i have fun

_ A horrible mistake. A fucking horrible mistake. _

Pop sat up, roughed and frazzled in the center of the comfiest bed he’s ever laid in. The tiger-printed comforter was his only censorship due to his robe being nowhere to be found. What time was it? Why did it smell like cologne and hair spray so strongly? 

The middle-aged bear had so many questions-- that were all answered when he heard faint singing from the other room. Pop knew that voice, unfortunately. Pop rubbed his head, feeling a mixture of a hangover and anxiety, he squeezed his eyes shut. He had a moment of relief from the pressure-- but it left as soon as it started because Pop’s brain reminded him of the most important thing in his life.  _ Cub _ . He hopped up immediately. Robeless and roughed up, Pop stomped into the main room.

Disco Bear was dancing and singing along to an antique disco record in a pair of silk pajamas in his ridiculous rich-person kitchen. He had eggs and bacon in a big frying pan and was really just busting loose as they sizzled in way too much margarine. Disco Bear did a funky lil spin and faced Pop, causing Pop to stop in his tracks.

“Morning, babe! How are you feelin’?” 

Pop almost spoke an answer, but spied his robe folded up on the counter and held his tongue as he grabbed his garment and put it on. Tying the robe tightly, he took a deep sigh and spoke to Disco through his teeth, eyes avoidant,

“I have no idea what happened last night but don’t get any weird ideas. I’m heading home.” Pop headed to the front door as Disco scrambled and followed him over,

“Hey, hey, hey. You’re just gonna bounce? After all that heart-to-heart talk? C’mon man, chill out a little.” Disco showed genuine hurt in his eyes, something that the golden bear usually didn’t show, due to his fake, sleazy gazes he’s known for. It was very out of place.

_ What the fuck??? _ Pop’s brain yelled. He kept his questions buried deep inside and grabbed the doorknob. Turning it, he responded,

“C...Cub. I just care about Cub. I need to go home.” With that, Pop opened the door and closed it behind him, worried about being followed, he hurried down the long staircase belonging to the elevated bachelor pad. 

Once at the bottom, Pop huffed and puffed and staggered to his station wagon. The hangover and parental anxiety throbbed in his head as he fumbled with his car key to unlock the driver’s door, leaving a small scratch on the paint near the hole.  _ Fantastic! _

***

Pop relaxed a bit as he was driving home. He recalled more details about yesterday and remembered that Handy agreed to watch Cub for the night. He felt bad that he did not let his babysitter know that he’d be spending the night somewhere, rather than getting back late though. He just hoped Handy would be less angry with him once he gave him a massive tip for his troubles.  _ Yeah! That’s how you remedy things. Everything is okay. Someone is there with your baby. You are a good father!  _ Pop reassured himself and lowered his anxiety levels during the drive. He was finally coming up on his street in record time. 

All was peachy keen until Pop turned the corner and slammed on his breaks because there were emergency vehicles everywhere around his home. His heart sunk to the bottom of the sea in an instant. Pulling the locking break and pulling out the key, Pop hopped out of his car and ran down the sidewalk, frenzied and nauseous. He looked up in absolute horror at the location of his home.

Burned to the ground. 

A pile of ashes where Pop’s place of residence should have been. The bear felt his body tremble in disbelief. The house meant a lot to him but much more important was the sudden rising vomit he could feel in his throat at the possibility of his little Cub burning up as well. Pop yelled out frantically at the firefighters, demanding to know where his boy was.

Sporting a firefighter uniform with more smudgy mess on his face than usual, Mime waved in Pop’s direction and pointed at an ambulance. Pop let out a pathetic noise, nodded, and quickly ran over to the vehicle.

Cub was fine, and so was Handy. They both sat in the back of the ambulance, ash-stained faces, wrapped up in emergency blankets. Pop’s voice cracked as he cried out and picked up his boy. 

“Ohhhh my god…. Oh my god…..” Pop squeezed Cub tightly as the boy giggled, happy to see his dad. Pop looked over at Handy, which Handy took as a cue to explain himself,

“Pop.. I am so sorry. There was a fire from the television’s power cable, I tried to put it out but I--”

“Handy, it’s okay. Accidents happen. Thank you for protecting Cub. That’s all I could have asked for…” Pop felt proud of his mature response, but then looked over at the ashes of his home and frowned. 

_ Where are we going to stay until this is dealt with..? _ Pop thought as Cub cheerfully laughed and climbed up on his father’s shoulders. Sirens sounding all around them,

***

Disco Bear sighed deeply as he ate his disgusting margarine-laced eggs and bacon. He thought about the previous night,

***

Pop showed up at his house with a small hamper of laundry. When Disco opened the door, the father bear looked a bit pissed off.

“Sorry to show up unannounced, but I think we got our laundry mixed up at the laundromat yesterday. These gaudy things could only belong to you, they’re straight out of the 70s.” Pop shuddered comically, showing Disco that the clothes grossed him out.

It was true. Their laundry was mixed up. The golden bear was well aware, as he’d been huffing the vague scent of the clothes and putting them on. He’s a complicated guy.

“Ohhhhh daddy, so THAT’S who’s clothes I randomly ended up with. I had no idea!”

“No… No idea? Okay.” Pop rolled his eyes thinking about his load of laundry, which consisted of five identical red robes. “Anyways, if we could switch, that would be great. I have a babysitter watching my son and I was going to go do some errands. I got a lot going on n’ all.”

“Of course! But hey, if your son’s got a babysitter, why not step into my pad for a click? Come take a seat. We haven’t talked in a while!” The golden bear opened his arms and smiled.

Pop squinted, skeptically, acting like Disco Bear was leading him into a trap. Disco smiled larger and cocked his head to the other side,

“My house has a minibar!”

Well. That changed pop’s tune much too quickly. The dad sighed a bit and waddled through the door, discarding the hamper to the side.

***

Disco chuckled a bit and sipped his mocha.  _ Sometimes things are complicated and weird… And sometimes people are just drunk.  _

Suddenly Disco’s ears perked up as his cell phone buzzed, indicating an incoming call.

That was a bit unusual for Disco Bear unless he was expecting medication for his heart to be delivered at the drugstore. 

_ O-Oh. A phone call. I get those all the time. Cuz I’m all that and a bag of chips. Yeah baby. _

He picked up his phone and answered, “Y’ello?” His smug smile dropped suddenly, “What the hell do you mean your house burned down!?”


End file.
